Une journée au sanctuaire
by Arisuky
Summary: La déesse Athena trouvait que la journée avait bien commencé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que Tenma n'est pas dans le terrain d'entrainement comme à son habitude ! Résumé nul, mais venez voir SVP ! Lost canvas !


La déesse Athéna regardait le ciel, il était bleu, cela présageait une bonne journée (première nouvelle...). Elle entendit Tenma s'entraîner, comme chaque matin.

Mais les bruits n'étaient pas pareil, comme si... La déesse ne pouvait pas y pensé, c'était inconcevable que SON Tenma est une quelconque relation avec un des chevaliers. (Même pas être ami ?)

Elle descendit de sa chambre rose (avec des petits coeurs et des posters de Edward Cullen) et alla sur le terrain d'entraînement. Yuzuriha, en la voyant, s'approcha et demanda :

- Bonjour, Athéna sama, pourquoi venez vous si tôt ici ?

- Bonjour, Yuzuriha, je cherche Tenma, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Non, il n'est pas venu ce matin, c'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs ! Mais pourquoi le cherchez vous ?

- Pour rien, merci !

Et la jeune fille, totalement déboussolée, (pour si peu ? Ne pas essayer de comprendre une cruche...) partit du terrain en direction de la maison de la balance, peut être que Dokoh avait vu son disciple.

Quand elle arriva, elle constata que la porte était fermée, mais comme toute bonne maîtresse... Non, je voulais dire déesse, ma langue a fourché... (Ou plutôt mon clavier ?) Elle avait un double des clés. (Ou alors elle aurait put tout simplement revenir plus tard...) et elle entra. Elle crut entendre des bruits, comme elle avait entendu précédemment.

SON Tenma avait une relation avec Dokoh ? (Oui, c'est une relation maître disciple, crétine ! Et ce n'est pas TON Tenma !)

Elle défonça la porte de la chambre du chinois (finalement, elle peut être forte quand elle le veut... surtout sachant que la porte est en pierre.)

Et elle vit... elle eu un bug... Deux garçons dans le même lit, d'accord, mais TOUT NU ! Elle rougit fortement, la tomate la plus mûre n'aurais pas pu rivalisé avec elle.

Dokoh se réveilla après avoir entendu un grand bruit (bah oui, c'est pas discret de casser une porte !) et resta figé, la déesse le regardait fixement avec les joues rougies, et Shion était à ses côtés dans le lit.

- Bonjour, Athéna sama, pourquoi venez vous aussi tôt, et surtout, pourquoi avez vous défoncer la porte ?

- Hum... Je... pardon, je cherche Tenma, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Je pensais qu'il était chez toi, mais je me suis trompée ! 0/0

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, aussi je viens de me réveiller. (Un peu brusquement d'ailleurs...)

- Je vois... encore pardon et... bonne nuit !

- Euh... Vous aussi... (Mais on est le matin !)

La fille sortit de la salle encore choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu. (Une nouvelle fan de yaoi vient de naître ! Non... il ne faut pas rêver...)

Shion se cala plus fortement à Dokoh, et ce dernier pensa qu'il ne faudrait pas dire que leur déesse les avait vu à son amant au risque d'une crise cardiaque de celui-ci.

La violette continua ses recherches, elle devait impérativement trouvé Tenma, mais elle savait maintenant qu'il ne... coucher avec personne... (Peut être que si, après tout, ce ne sera pas la dernière coucherie que tu vas voir, ma p'tite !)

Elle pensa qu'il était peut être aller voir son ami Yatô, mais elle ne l'aimait tellement pas qu'elle laissa tomber pour aller chez lui. (D'ailleurs, où habitent les chevaliers de bronze ?)

NDA: désolé, mais je n'aime pas Yatô ! Il n'apparaîtra pas une seule fois !

Elle se dit qu'il était certainement encore en train de dormir et alla dans le dortoir des chevaliers inférieurs aux autres. Celui-ci était gardé par le chevalier des gémeaux, qui n'était quasiment jamais là depuis la mort de son frère.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit, assit par terre devant le dortoir. Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda:

- Bonjour, Deutéros, est ce que Tenma est sortit du dortoir ?

- Le gamin ? Oui.

- Saurais tu pour aller où ?

- Chez un ami, je crois, et maintenant, j'aimerais être tranquille.

- Merci, mais quel ami ?

- Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que je voulais être seul !

- Par... pardon...

- Maintenant partez !

- Oui !

Une voix survint alors.

- Deutéros, soit plus poli avec la déesse Athéna !

- Ouais, ouais... excusez moi et je ne sais pas chez qui il est allé !

- D'accord, merci, et à toi aussi, Asmita.

- De rien.

La déesse repartit, satisfaite. Mais l'ami chez qui il était allé n'était pas un chevalier de bronze, sinon, il serait resté a l'internat... je voulais dire dortoir...

Le chevalier de la vierge donna un bon coup de poing sur la tête du chevalier des gémeaux. (Lui qui a une apparence calme...)

Tenma pouvait donc être chez un chevalier d'argent, mais à part Yuzuriha, il n'avait pas d'ami là-bas.

Elle pensa alors à Aldébaran du taureau, qui lui avait appris beaucoup de chose. (Pas à elle, à Tenma), mais il était en mission depuis 1 semaine.

Ou alors Régulus, chevalier du lion, qui avait son âge. Elle se souvient l'avoir croisé dans le terrain d'entraînement avec Sysyphe, donc non.

El Cid ? En mission en Italie. Manigoldo ? Oui, c'était possible, il avait fait son garde du corps dans la forêt démoniaque.

Elle alla dons chez le cancer.

Il était en train de s'entraîner. (Mais ils ont que ça à faire ?)

Elle lui posa alors une question :

- Aurais tu vu Tenma ?

- Le chevalier de pégase ? Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé m'entraîner avec lui ! Vous le cherchez pour lui déclarer vos sentiments ?

- Mais non !

- Je rigole, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bonne chance, en tout cas !

- Merci ! A toi aussi !

- De rien !

Elle entendit alors quelque chose près de la maison du scorpion, et courra jusqu'à là-bas. Tenma ne connaissait pas Kardia, mais... il était possible que si...

Elle entra brusquement et rebug... mais qu'avait-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle était aussi perverse que ça ? En tout cas, si il y avait un concours de la chose la plus rouge, elle aurait gagné.

Kardia était par dessus Degel, et ils étaient nus. (Quelle idée de ne pas fermer la porte !), Kardia dit alors:

- Salut, Sasha, ça va ? Demanda le scorpion

- Dé... déesse Athéna ? 0/0

- Bonjour, Kardia ! Je vais vous laisser, vu que ce que je cherche n'est pas là ! Au revoir ! 0/0

Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Kardia et Degel continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle pensa : _Est ce que tous mes chevaliers sont gays ? Peut être que Tenma... non ! Chez qui il aurait pu aller ?_

Elle se dit alors qu'il y avait une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu, Albafica du poisson.

Elle se téléporta devant la maison des poissons. Albafica était assis sur un banc, entouré de roses.

Elle essaya de ne pas marcher sur ces roses, qui était aussi jolies que dangereuses, mais peine perdue. Elle tomba comme une débile sur le sol empoisonné.

Heureusement qu'elle était une déesse, sinon elle serait morte. En entendant le bruit, le chevalier se retourna et vit la jeune déesse par terre, comme une merde.

- Déesse Athéna, que venez vous faire ici ?

- Bonjour, Albafica ! Je suis là pour te demander si tu as vu Tenma !

- Tenma ? Qui est ce ?

- Le chevalier de pégase.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas v… DRIIIING !

Ce driiiing signifie qu'un spectre c'est infiltré dans le sanctuaire malgré la barrière tendu par la tarée. (Aussi, cette fille est vraiment nulle !)

La déesse se téléporta jusqu'à ce spectre qui avait eu l'impudence d'oser venir chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas les ennemis de Tenma et détestait Alone, car il l'avait fait souffrir. (Tenma, pas elle, elle n'en a rien à faire que son frère soit devenu son oncle.)

Le spectre s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Je cherche mon petit Albi d'amour, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

- La déesse qui ne fait que se protéger derrière ses chevaliers et qui ne mérite pas de porter le titre de déesse de la sagesse, sachant la mentalité dont vous faites preuve.

- Comment oses tu ? Qui es tu pour me parler comme ça ?

- Je suis Minos du griffon de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse, juge des enfers.

- Un juge ? Qui est cet Albi que vous cherchez ?

- Tiens, tout à coup, vous me vouvoyez ! Albi est plus souvent appelé albafica des poissons, mais c'est un surnom que je lui ai donné ! Il est tellement mignon !

- Albafica ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirai où il est !

- Vous êtes plus courageuse que prévu, mademoiselle ! Mais j'ai un renseignement qui devrait vous intéresser !

- Quelle est il ?

- Je sais où est le chevalier de pégase !

- Où est il ?

- Avant, je veux voir mon poisson !

- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas partir après avoir eu ce que vous voulez sans me dire où est Tenma ?

- Qui me dit que si je vous dis où il est vous allez m'amener mon Albi chou ?

- Soit, nous allons faire un échange d'information ! (Ou de personne, mais demandez à Albi avant de le donner à ce psychopathe.)

La violette commença à appeler ses chevaliers d'ors en renfort. Ils arrivèrent assez vite même si la plupart étaient en train de dormir l'instant d'avant. (Enfin, dormir, on pourrait avoir des doutes.)

Elle demanda seulement à Albafica de l'aider, les autres retournèrent au dodo.

Elle retourna voir Minos en compagnie du chevalier. Lorsque ce dernier vit le spectre, son adorable visage se déforma pendant une fraction de secondes.

La déesse parla pour enlever le blanc :

- Je vous ai amenez Albafica, maintenant, dites moi où est Tenma, spectre !

- D'après vous ?

- Comment je suis censé le savoir ?

- Je pensais que vous étiez un peu plus intelligente, je suis sûr que les lecteurs ont deviné où il était !

- Où ?

- ATTENDEZ ! Cria le chevalier d'or. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe !

– Albafica, je vais te vendre contre l'information d'où est Tenma ! - Comment ? Et vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse être un menteur ? Regardez sa tête !

- Ce n'est pas gentil ! J'ai l'air tout à fait honnête !

- Mon œil ! T'as une tête à torturer les gens !

- Et toi, t'as une tête à te faire violer !

- Comment ? Répète ça ?

- Arrêtez de vous battre ! Cria Athéna.

- Taisez vous, c'est de votre faute si nous nous battons ! Alors arrêtez de beugler et faites votre travail de déesse !

- Mais comment tu me parles ! Je suis ta déesse !

- Si vous voulez retrouver pégase, alors réfléchissez ! Si Minos sait où il est alors… il est certainement en enfer !

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Merci, Albafica !

- Ouais, je l'ai vu en enfer, il m'a demandé son chemin pour allez voir Hadès sama. Il avait l'air en rogne !

- Tenma… il veut certainement le tuer ! Pour moi, car il m'aime !

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux rentrer chez moi ? Y'a les feux de l'amour à la TV ce soir !

- Attend moi, je vais allez avec toi, mon Albi chou !

- T'es un spectre, tu dois allez en enfer !

- Mmh… l'enfer c'est nul car tu n'y ais pas !

Le spectre pris le chevalier et le téléporta jusqu'à chez lui, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire, mais ça risque d'être chaud ! (Pas comme vous le pensez, il faudra attendre un moment pour ça !)

La déesse décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son frère/oncle, pour retrouver Tenma.

Téléportation.

Elle arriva devant une grande porte noire, un chien à trois têtes la gardée. Elle passa sans problème. (Vraiment ? Bizarre !)

Elle entra dans une salle où un tableau était peint.

Athéna pensa : _mais que peut être cette toile en 3D ?_ (Le lost canvas, idiote !)

Au bout, on pouvait entrapercevoir une sombre chevelure longue.

C'était certainement celle d'Alone, mais qu'avait il fait de Tenma ?

Elle s'approcha, tremblante. Si il avait tué Tenma, alors elle n'avait aucune chance ! (Même si il tut pas Tenma elle a aucune chance.)

Hadès l'entendit approcher. Il se retourna.

La jeune déesse regarda fixement son oncle (ou frère) elle demanda :

- Qu'as tu fait de Tenma de pégase, Alone ?

- Je ne suis pas Alone mais Hadès, Athéna. Et je n'ai pas vu Tenma de pégase, mais Tenma spectre du cheval de l'étoile céleste de l'ardeur.

- Comment ?

- C'est pourtant clair, ma chère, Tenma est devenu un spectre, car il en avait marre que tu le fasses chier.

- C'est faux !

- Tu veux une preuve ? La voici ! TENMA !

Un jeune homme brun entra dans la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Tenma ! Il t'a forcé, n'est ce pas ? Il t'a forcé à devenir un spectre !

- Non.

- Pourquoi m'as tu trahi ? J'avais confiance en toi !

- Tu m'énervais.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Dis moi la vérité !

- C'est la vérité.

- Je peux voir quand les gens mentent, et tu es en train de le faire !

- Soit, je mens. La vérité c'est que je suis amoureux d'Alone.

- Ce n'est pas Alone mais Hadès ! Alone est mort depuis que mon oncle l'a possédé !

- Pffff…

- Qui a t'il ?

- Caméra cachée !

- Quoi ?!

Tous les chevaliers et même Minos sortirent dont ne sais où avec une caméra à la main. Ils l'avaient bien eu !

Plusieurs jours plus tard…

Athéna regardait le ciel, c'était une belle journée qui commençait.

Elle se souvenait de ses chevaliers et même Alone qui avaient fait une émission sur le quotidien et sur le pire cauchemar de leur déesse. Elle espérait que plus jamais elle n'aurait à endurer ça. Apprendre que Tenma était amoureux d'Alone, même si c'était pour de faux, l'avait réellement traumatisé. Les choses vraies, comme les relations de ses chevaliers, entre autre : Dokoh et Shion, Kardia et Degel, ainsi que la relation entre Albafica et Minos, ne l'avait pas choqué plus que ça.

Une sonnerie retentit.

La déesse sortit en trombe de sa chambre rose avec des posters de vampire et arriva sur la grande place.

Le grand pope Sage annonça :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncez à tous et à toutes, les vidéos sur le quotidien de notre déesse seront vendues à 15 euros près du village de Toll. Venez nombreux… ah, et aussi, Alone et Tenma ont décidé de sortir ensemble pour qu'il y ait la paix entre notre camp et celui d'Hadès. Rompez.

Sasha crut mourir en entendant cette nouvelle, elle s'empressa de demander des informations au grand pope.

En chemin, elle vu Tenma en train d'embrasser langoureusement Alone.

Le lendemain, une lettre fut retrouvée dans la chambre de la déesse.

_« Je rentre chez ma mère, au revoir !_ (Pas la peine de préciser qu'elle est orpheline et qu'elle n'a donc plus de mère )

Alone et Tenma vivèrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. (Oui, je sais c'est impossible, mais il faut bien rêver)

Shion et Dokoh se marièrent.

Kardia et Degel se fiancèrent et Minos et Albafica firent (enfin) des trucs pervers.

FIN


End file.
